Weep Not For
by jayhogartismyangel
Summary: After he finds Georgie dead in the park,Spinelli doesn't know what to do anymore. He doesn't understand how his friend could die and he is angry at himself for not being able to save her. How will Jason be able to convince his friend it isn't his fault?


**Weep Not For**

Damien Spinelli headed into the park to meet up with Georgie Jones. He'd went by Kelly's to see her but Mike had told him,right after giving him the complementary Spinelli shake,that Georgie had went to the park and would most likely be on her way home. With many thanks to the man Spinelli began to head to the park. Not knowing the horrible sight that he would soon be faced with.

He headed further into the park because he had yet to find Georgie. That was when he came upon her. She lay strewn across the steps,pretty face tilted to the side and her eyes closed. He rushed to he side,falling on his knees next to her. "Wise Georgie!! Please...please...be okay!" he said,choking on sobs as he put a gentle hand on her cheek,turning her face torward him. He untied the phone cord,gently. It fell on the step beside her cell phone. Georgie's neck was bruised from the cord. He frantically took his cell phone from his brown jacket and dialed 911.

In a stuttering voice,his body wracking with uncontollable sobs he yelled into the phone,"H..Hello Th...This Is Damien Spinelli,I n...need help. I just found Georgie Jones in the park! Sh...She's been attacked and I ca..can't get her to wake up. Please hurry." His voice was soft,almost a mere whisper as he said those last two words. Placing his phone next to him,he pinched her nose and tried to give her mouth to mouth for over five mintes. He kept checking for a heartbeat or pulse hoping against all the odds that he could save her.

That was how the police found him. His eyes bloodshot as he kept trying over and over again to revive her. Detective Harper and Cruz tried to pull him away from the body without much luck. The young man clung to her,his hand moving over her face and they could hear him whispering, "I'm sorry." over and over again as his tears fell upon her brown hair. The girl StoneCold had said had _liked_ him was dead. Unlike the other victims,Spinelli had been really close to her. Over the past few months he had come to consider Georgie one of his best friends,someone he could really trust not to hurt him and now...now she was gone and she would never be coming back. A few feet away,he saw Maxie Jones,or The Bad Blonde One as he'd often referred to her collapse in her father,Mac's arms screeching and sobbing at the sight of her sister. Spinelli could see her trying to struggle out of Mac's embrace and get to her sister.

Spinelli finally allowed himself to be pulled away and Harper and Cruz led him over to a bench so he could sit down and he just stared at his shaking hands,his green eyes still spilled with tears and his dark hair had snow flakes melting in it. His mind was swimming with Jason's words earlier that evening. How was it that a girl as wonderful and as beautiful as Georgie could like him. She had been coming to the penthouse alot but he thought she was just being a friend.

He didn't like that he was the last one to find out. More importantly he did not like that a person who was young,beautiful,loyal,kind,and smart had to die. He felt like going to find the Text Message Killer and killing them for what they had done. He found himself startled at the thought.He had never wanted to kill anyone. But then again he'd never had someone he'd really cared about be murdered before and he supposed that that was the reason why he was so angry.

He watched,angry at the animal who had destroyed a family,as Mac rushed to his daughter's side,sobbing hysterically,kissing the young womans hand as he rocked back and forth. He looked away as the ambulance came and as Georgie was layed gently in a body bag. And he knew,just knew that he would never be the same person he had been. How could he be after what had happened tonight?

About an hour later,right after he had told the police officers how he had found Georgie,he headed home. He walked into the penthouse,shoulders slumped,head hanging as he made a move for the stairs. That was when Jason stood up from his place on the couch and looked at his young friend. He knew immediatly that something horrible had happened and he couldn't help but put a hand on his friend's shoulder and pull him over to the couch. Spinelli's quietness scared him,he wasn't used to the young man being so silent.

"What happened?" he asked him,concern evident in his blue eyes. Spinelli looked at him,green eyes dark and haunted,he let out a gutwrenching sob and stuttered out what had happened.

Jason looked horrified. His young friend who would never hurt anyone had lost someone he cared about and not only that he had had to find her.

"I'm so...I'm so mad at myself that I couldn't save her! Why couldn't save her?" The computer hacker began to hyperventailate and Jason couldn't help but hug his friend to him. He usually wasn't the type of person who liked to show much affection but a young man a man that he thought of as a brother had just been delt one of life's cruel hands.

"Is it wrong that I wanted to...to get revenge on the Text Message Killer for killing Wise Georgie?" Spinelli asked shamefully,as he looked up at his friend with his haunted eyes.

Jason shook his head sadly before sighing. That was when he said in a low voice,"I wouldn't think so,your angry and your upset that they killed your friend. And it is not your fault that you couldn't save her...you did all you could.

Spinelli nodded and stood up,"Um...I..I'm just gonna go and...go to my regretably pink room. I'm really tired StoneCold." he said and with a smile that failed to reach his eyes he headed up the stairs.

Jason looked on wanting nothing more than to kill the person who had hurt his friend...his brother so much.


End file.
